Field
The present disclosure is generally related to a variable displacement vane pump for providing pressurized lubricant to a system. More specifically, this disclosure relates to integrating a fail-safe function into a pump using a pressure controlled pilot valve.
Description of Related Art
Vane pumps are known for use for pumping fluids or lubricants, such as oil, to internal combustion engines. Some known systems may utilize a single control chamber for moving lubricant. U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2008/0069704, 2012/0183426, and 2013/0136641 illustrate examples of passively controlled variable vane pump having one control chamber, each of which is hereby incorporated in their entirety. Other types of pumps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,047,822, 8,057,201, and 8,444,395, which are also incorporated herein in their entirety.